


Witches

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cute, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Witches

Alistar gulped as he approaches his new neighbor’s door. He glanced quickly behind him to see Maddie peeking from the other side of the door. Upon seeing his eyes on her she made a shoo-ing gesture before moving further behind the door.

Alistar breathed out as he raised his shaky hand to knock on the door. He flinched when the witch began to cast spells in a louder turn before hardening his nerves.

_ KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _

Three loud knocks rang out as Alistar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When the door opened he didn’t dare open his eyes and repeated in a slow, but shaky voice, “Please stop casting spells, Ms. Witch.”

A deep chuckle caused him to snap his head up to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen leaning against the door frame. The man turned his striking eyes to inspect Alistar before returning to look him in the eyes and smirk. As he took a step closer Alistar backed up a step. A step for a step until Alistar was pinned to the wall opposite the door.

The man smiled as he leaned closer to Alistar causing his necklace to dangle from his neck. “She's not casting any spells, but I’ll tell my sister to quiet down.”

Hearing this reply Alistar practically sagged in relief. The man chuckled again before leaning back a bit. “I’m Chase. You are?”

Alistar blinked up at him slowly before smiling, “I’m Alistar. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
